


Common to One

by SilverLynxx



Series: Thorki Drabbles [5]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor must apologise for a slight made against Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common to One

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by[this comic page](http://silverlynxcat.tumblr.com/post/20008604278/adanceindarksuspension-jeangry-shame-on-you) on tumblr._

_“Oh look, my little brother’s backside! Such a common sight, I almost forget what your face looks like!”_

Loki felt his face heat up, embarrassment and anger burning brightly on his pale cheeks as the words echoed around his head.

“Did you have to say that? In front of your friends, the other warriors?” the younger god snapped, ears still burning from the mortifying words Thor had hollered earlier that day amidst his four constant companions and a handful of soldiers. 

Their snickers had sparked fury and humiliation inside him and Thor had only just managed to hunt his incensed brother down after hours of avoidance. He felt a low rumble against his back, Thor’s laughter, and Loki snarled furiously, thrashing against the other but Thor easily pinned him still, heat crawling across Loki’s hips as Thor’s rough palms held him. 

“But it is true, Loki,” Thor murmured as Loki tugged futilely at his wrists which were bound together in Mjolnir’s strap, the hammer sitting on its head beside the bed which left Loki draped helplessly on his belly across the blanket of pelts.

He felt those large hands travel down his back, scorching a path over his skin as they stroked over his bare cheeks and down to grip the backs of his thighs. Thor’s hold tightened and suddenly he was being effortlessly lifted, his legs tucked beneath him to leave him shamelessly exposed. 

Loki gasped and lurched when hot, damp breath brushed over his flank, and his muscles quivered beneath the heavy gaze he could feel on him, taking in everything he could no longer hide. He knew his face was red.

“Thor!” he gasped when he felt Thor’s lips settle at the base of his back, and then they were sliding lower and low- _oooh_. Loki’s eyes rolled back as Thor began to press the flat of his tongue to his twitching, fluttering hole; licking rough and eager as Loki’s hips pressed back fervently to the attention. 

His ass was being roughly groped as Thor’s tongue worked him mercilessly, and he could only pant and whimper brokenly as Thor’s beard grazed the sensitive skin between his thighs and all manners of filthy sounds filled the room. 

“It was said in anger,” Thor crooned apologetically, watching as Loki sagged to the covers when he pulled his tongue away to speak. He leaned over his brother, pressing himself along Loki’s back and used one hand to grip Loki’s narrow chin to turn his head to face him. “Though I only wish to see you’re tight, perfect backside more,” he murmured hotly into Loki’s ear. “To be sheathed inside it,” he growled, thrusting against his brother as Loki grunted and arched beneath him. 

“But I could never forget what your face looks like, brother,” he added huskily, free hand continuing to knead and squeeze Loki’s supple cheeks as he rutted along Loki’s cleft. 

His last words must have struck a chord, for Loki’s body suddenly relaxed and he yielded to his brother, spreading his legs for Thor to finally slip inside him with a moan. 

Thor began to thrust in earnest, jolting Loki forward as his hips snapped back and forth with a force that startled a pleasured gasp from the younger god’s lips when Thor buried himself deeper, still curled over Loki’s hunched form to press him into the bed and fuck him with abandon.

“Yess-ah-ahh-” Loki could only manage small grunts as his body was ploughed, filled to the brim as his brother murmured all sorts of apologies and dirty promises into his ear. 

Finally, it was Thor’s throaty, sordid description of him taking Loki to the mud, hitching up his robes and mounting him in front of all his warriors that had them both coming with a hoarse cry.


End file.
